Virgen
by Deih
Summary: Porque el siempre virginal e inocente Capitán América no sería capaz de...Oh mierda.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Porque _mi amada princesa del invierno_ , **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** ha retado a algún miembro de **La Torre Stark** , específicamente en el Topic **Oficinas de Hydra** , a escribir de esto. Y yo, como la Srta. Pervertida, lo he aceptado.

* * *

.

.

.

Repasó una vez más la decoración de los azulejos, preguntándose mentalmente cuándo había elegido ese diseño. Seguramente Pepper lo había hecho y él ni enterado; la rubia prácticamente se encargaba de todo tanto en la Torre como en las empresas.

Su pie se movió rítmicamente bajo la mesa, mientras un suspiro exasperado escapaba de sus labios, completamente inquieto. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Sus ajustados pantalones de marca estaban apretando su erección de una manera tan dolorosa que, creía, podría morir por frustración sexual.

Y Steve, tan fresco como siempre, saboreando su paleta de helado tan…tan…

—¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso anciano?! ¡Algunos intentan concentrarse! —gruñó Tony, pasando una mano por su rostro de pura molestia contenida. Podía reproducir en su mente el momento exacto en el que Rogers sacaba su lengua y la deslizaba por todo el largo de la paleta con una lentitud alarmante.

Alarmante para su entrepierna, claro está.

—¿Eh? —el rubio parpadeó sin entender y la risa de Clint se escuchó de fondo.

—Te dije que dejaras… —su voz murió en su garganta, reprimiendo un jadeo ahogado. Ese simple _¿Eh?_ Había hecho que Steve entreabriera sus labios, algo rojizos y mojados debido al helado— ¿S-sabes? Haz lo que quieras, Capi-paleta —intentó restarle importancia luego de pasar saliva de manera pesada, podía soportarlo. _Por supuesto_.

En los tres meses que llevaban como pareja, Stark había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no _corromper_ al Capitán, pero era como un estúpido juego en el que la dificultad subía cada vez más y más. Y él, definitivamente no era bueno en **esa** clase de juegos, en el que el cuerpo de infarto que tenía Steve se veía involucrado de una manera u otra.

Habían noches, sí, **noches.** Noches en las que cerraba los ojos, mordía su labio inferior e imaginaba que tenía a su novio sobre él, besándolo como si fuera la última vez y recorriendo su piel con esa resbaladiza lengua que tan bien sabía usar durante los besos. Noches en las que no podía dormir, imaginando que lo podía estampar contra la pared y hacerlo suyo una y otra vez. O, en otras ocasiones, imaginaba estar encima del rubio, moviéndose sobre él sin descanso en el gran sofá del living, rozando sus miembros, jadeando su nombre.

Golpeó su frente contra la mesada de la cocina, haciendo que los presentes pegaran un salto en su lugar. Las ganas de gritar que tenía eran impresionantes, e incluso una gota de sudor ya comenzaba a deslizarse por su sien. Y no, no era debido al calor infernal que hacía en esa noche de verano.

Banner le hizo una seña a Steve, y éste último, pareció entender el mensaje. El _plan_ había funcionado, y es que Tony no era el único frustrado. Estaba bien que Rogers fuera visto como alguien inocente, alguien a quien **no** debes corromper; sin embargo, también tenía necesidades, y el amor hacía el castaño era tan grande que…su sola mirada lograba prenderlo.

—Tony —susurró, su voz sonando como un siseo que erizó los bellos del mencionado—. Tony —repitió, y recién en ese momento el castaño levantó apenas la vista, casi temiendo ver esa mirada que, seguramente, haría que le doliera más la entrepierna—. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó, poniéndose rojo ante la seña que le hizo Clint detrás del más bajo, como si estuviera diciéndole lento y… _algo más_.

—…si —musitó, relamiendo sus labios algo resecos debido a los pensamientos que estaban atacándole. Intentó contar del 1 al 100 y, como todo maldito genio, no tardó ni dos minutos en llegar. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, levantándose de golpe—. Voy al taller —avisó, prácticamente corriendo fuera de allí.

Llegó a escuchar el ruido de una silla al correrse, mas no prestó tanta atención. Su diestra fue deslizándose por la pared mientras subía las escaleras, incómodo ante la sensación de asfixia que estaba invadiéndole. No podía, ya no aguantaba más. Incluso imaginaba cómo serían los gemidos del rubio, algo que estaba ocasionando que su ropa interior fuera manchada por el líquido que salía de su glande.

Llegó a uno de los pasillos y se quedó quieto, cerrando sus ojos en un intento por calmarse y controlar su respiración. Estaba mal, se sentía mal. No podía sentir tanto deseo por alguien, jamás en su vida le había ocurrido algo parecido. Mejor dicho, nunca se había enamorado así de una persona ni, mucho menos, tardado tanto para dar el paso de llevárselo a la cama.

Un pequeño gemido de sorpresa escapó de su garganta cuando unos fuertes brazos le rodearon, la respiración que chocó contra su oreja le causó un notable escalofrío y el aroma que desprendía su contrario inundó sus sentidos. Si bien le encantaba aquello —aunque nunca lo admitiera—, en esos momentos estaba más incómodo que nunca. El objeto de deseo de todas sus noches lo estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte, pegando su espalda contra su fuerte pecho y su entrepierna en…en…

—Lo siento —murmuró Steve, atrapando su lóbulo entre sus labios con suavidad para tirar de él, comprobando con satisfacción lo que causaba en Tony.

—Si…si yo también lo siento Capi-paleta. P-pero ahora…ahora necesito un segundo, ¿Si? Genial —intentó zafarse apenas terminó de hablar, podía ser todo lo playboy que era; sin embargo, era diferente al tratarse de Rogers. Su mente se negaba a convertirlo en lo que él era solo por su deseo, por primera vez no estaba siendo egoísta. O, al menos, estaba intentándolo.

Pero nada preparó a su mente para lo que siguió.

La fuerte diestra de **su** Capitán se cerró entorno al notable bulto de su pantalón, provocando que su mente quedara en blanco. Si era un sueño, por favor, que nadie lo despertara.

—Stev-… —sus labios fueron sellados por los de Steve, el cual comenzó a dar ligeros apretones a su entrepierna, subiendo y bajando lentamente, como si estuviera tanteando terreno.

Tony tembló entre sus brazos, subiendo sus manos para aferrarse con dificultad a la ropa ajena. Si antes su respiración estaba agitada, en esos momentos si quiera recordaba cómo tomar aire. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, la boca del rubio estaba moviéndose contra la suya de una manera tan hambrienta, que dudaba ser él el más excitado.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, Steve mordió el labio inferior de Tony y éste dejó escapar un gruñido, removiéndose contra su cuerpo cuando el capitán aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre su erección. Estando en aquel pasillo solitario, dejaron de pensar en que alguien podría verlos. Solo estaban ellos dos y nadie más, disfrutando de la calidez ajena y de la temperatura que cada vez subía más y más.

Al castaño le faltaba poco, y se avergonzaba, mas no era su culpa. Había esperado más que un beso por tanto tiempo que simplemente no podía evitar jadear con los espasmos de placer que aquella mano le provocaba; sin embargo, Rogers no tenía solo esos planes, por lo que cuando se separó abruptamente de la boca ajena y un hilillo de saliva bajó por la comisura de ambos labios, un quejido de protesta salió de la garganta de Tony.

—¿Por qué tteeah-? ¡Ah! —gimió entre dolor y placer al momento de ser estampado contra la pared.

Rogers atacó su cuello sin descanso, paseando su lengua por la curvatura hasta dejar algunas mordidas, succionando con toda la intención de marcarlo. Marcarlo como su propiedad, porque Tony Stark ya tenía dueño y nadie iba a discutirlo. Era suyo y de nadie más, por ese mismo motivo se encargaría de brindarle placer una y otra vez, sin importar la poca experiencia que tuviera en ese campo.

Fue bajando, atrapando las tetillas del más bajo entre su húmeda boca, succionando por sobre la tela de su camisa hasta dejarlos duros, rojizos y repletos de su saliva. Deleitándose con los gemidos que el millonario dejaba salir, removiéndose contra su cuerpo y la pared de una manera tan sublime, que no pudo evitar enamorarse aún más.

No pudo evitar volverse loco por ese hombre que jadeaba de placer, con sus orbes chocolates dilatados y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Se separó unos instantes, introduciendo una de sus manos en la camisa de Tony, sintiendo su piel ardiendo mientras iba bajando, dejando un camino de besos por su pecho y estómago hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Sus penetrantes orbes azules observaron el rostro contrario con deseo contenido, bajando la bragueta de su pantalón con ayuda de sus dientes. Su lengua se introdujo en la abertura, lamiendo su erección por sobre su ropa interior hasta humedecerla. De arriba hacia abajo, sintiendo la dureza contraria y su propio pene comenzar a doler debido a la creciente excitación.

—Oh mierd…ahg —jadeó, enredando los dedos de su diestra en los dorados cabellos ajenos a la par que movía sus caderas de manera inconsciente, buscando más contacto con la boca del capitán. Éste, sabiendo que la desesperación ya era casi el segundo nombre de Tony, utilizó su otra mano para terminar de bajar su pantalón junto con su ropa interior, dejando a la vista el miembro completamente duro, goteando semen.

En un acto casi inconsciente, Steve relamió sus labios, suspirando contra el glande del castaño antes de sacar su lengua y lamer las gotas de aquel espeso líquido. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, pero procuró estar informado para no lastimarle.

Rodeó la base con su diestra, recibiendo como recompensa un gruñido y el sonido de la cabeza de Tony siendo golpeada contra la pared. Poco a poco, fue introduciendo la punta dentro de su cavidad, comenzando a chuparlo con insistencia, masturbándolo con su mano mientras se encargaba del glande con su húmeda boca.

Stark se movió con algo de fuerza, cerrando sus párpados mientras gemidos ahogados luchaban por escapar de su garganta. No es como si nunca le hubieran hecho sexo oral, pero la cavidad ajena se sentía tan terriblemente apretada, húmeda y caliente que le robaba el aliento. De hecho, el solo saber que era Steve quien estaba arrodillado, mamándosela de esa manera, era razón suficiente para correrse sin más.

La saliva comenzaba a resbalar por todo el largo de su pene, y sus ojos apenas lograban mantenerse abiertos para observar los labios ligeramente hinchados de Rogers deslizarse por su erección una y otra vez. Una succión más fuerte que la otra, su respiración chocando contra su miembro duro, ardiendo.

—Steve…S-stevnn a-ah —tuvo el impulso de cubrir su boca con su antebrazo, los sonidos eran cada vez más difíciles de ahogar, sobre todo porque Steve había aumentado la velocidad, chupando su erección como si de un caramelo se tratase. Ligeros apretones fueron dados a su base y poco a poco, la mano del más alto fue bajando hasta llegar a sus testículos, los cuales masajeó de una manera tan placentera que sus piernas llegaron a temblar.

Intentó tomar bocanadas de aire, el brillo que poseían los ojos cielo de Rogers tenían curiosidad incluida, y eso estaba haciendo que sus labios bajaran desde su base hasta…oh.

—¡A-ahí n-AH! —demasiado tarde. Rogers atrapó uno de sus testículos y lo succionó con fuerza, sin dejar de mover su mano de arriba a abajo entorno a su duro pene. Su pulgar se entretuvo en su punta por varios segundos, frotándola hasta hacer que más semen saliera por la misma.

Y Tony ya no lo soportó.

Como fuego en su interior, un espasmo más violento que los anteriores le recorrió. En su estómago un cosquilleo se dejó sentir y el placer llegó a tanto, que por unos instantes no tuvo movimiento alguno, tensando su cuerpo mientras el semen salía, por fin, hasta llenar la boca del Capitán.

Steve tuvo que tragar todo para no ahogarse, sintiendo un hilillo de semen deslizarse por la comisura de sus labios. Y no dudó en pasar su lengua por allí, limpiando todo rastro del mismo. También, y sabiendo lo sensible que estaba Stark, volvió a meter su miembro dentro de su cavidad, dándole ligeras succiones con la intención de limpiarle también.

Un gemido de dolor y placer resonó en el solitario pasillo de la Torre, a la par que el castaño se dejaba caer, deslizándose por la pared una vez Steve dejó de _torturarlo_ al lamer su pene de aquella manera por última vez.

—El sabor es…extraño —comentó el rubio luego de unos segundos, aún saboreando su paladar. Stark apenas logró entreabrir sus párpados, todavía intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

Si alguien le decía que el inocente y virginal Capitán América hacía las mejores mamadas del siglo, en verdad que se hubiera reído en su cara.


End file.
